


In Internet veritas

by mavrrik



Category: K-pop, Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 06:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mavrrik/pseuds/mavrrik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>написано на челлендж Голубой огонёк Asia ver.2011-2012</p>
    </blockquote>





	In Internet veritas

**Author's Note:**

> написано на челлендж Голубой огонёк Asia ver.2011-2012

Однажды тёмной зимней ночью в маленькой квартире на окраине Сеула у Чо Кюхёна пропал интернет. Он как раз был на завершающей стадии кампании в Старкрафте, как посреди экрана появилась табличка "Отсутствует интернет-соединение. Проверьте правильность подключения". Кюхён в сердцах стукнул по столу, опрокинув при этом миску с недоеденным раменом, пустую кружку и пару каких-то бумажек и попробовал подключиться снова. Сообщение появлялось снова и снова. Тихо зарычав от досады, он полез под стол, где в джунглях проводов с трудом отыскал нужный кабель. Выдернув и вставив его, Кюхён вылез обратно и снова щёлкнул мышкой на ярлыке подключения. Монитор радостно высветил всё то же сообщение об ошибке.  
Чертыхнувшись, Кюхён выключил компьютер и, добредя до кровати, рухнул носом в подушку. Но сон не шёл к нему. Он переворачивался с боку на бок, вытянул из-под себя покрывало и закутался в него. «С утра первым делом позвонить провайдеру!» с отчаянием подумал Кюхён и с этой спасительной мыслью уснул.

Утро тоже не оказалось добрым. Кюхён включил компьютер с надеждой, что интернет работает, ну или что ему показалось. Окошко с ошибкой было точной копией вчерашнего. Кюхён разгрёб завалы на столе и нашёл телефон, в памяти которого, на его счастье, оказался номер техподдержки.  
\- Компания TRTW, техподдержка, - ответил низкий мужской голос на другом конце линии.  
\- Здравствуйте, - пробормотал Кюхён. – У меня вчера ночью пропал интернет, и до сих пор нет соединения.  
Раздался стук клавиш:  
\- Назовите свой логин.  
\- GaemGyu, - у Кюхёна появилась слабая надежда на появление интернета.  
На том конце провода хмыкнули и застучали по клавишам с новой силой:  
\- У вас кабель подключен?  
\- Да.  
\- А подключение по локальной сети есть?  
\- Нет.  
\- А…?  
Через пару десятков вопросов надежда Кюхёна начала испаряться вместе с терпением.  
\- А может, вы придёте и сами посмотрите? – в ответ на очередной вопрос буркнул он.  
На том конце провода задумались:  
\- Когда вам будет удобно?  
\- Да хоть сейчас! – выпалил Кюхён, нервно крутя в руках мышку.  
\- Хорошо, тогда завтра к вам придёт специалист. Ждите его часов в шесть вечера. До свидания.  
Кюхён с трудом поборол желание кинуть трубку в стену. Только завтра!  
Впереди была бессонная ночь.

Проснувшись утром, Кюхён весь день не находил себе места. Он сходил в магазин, разобрал ярлыки на рабочем столе и даже прибрался в квартире, отчаявшись придумать себе занятие. К моменту прихода мастера он был как на иголках.  
Ровно в шесть часов вечера раздался звонок в дверь, и Кюхён бросился открывать, едва не запутавшись в собственных тапках.  
На пороге стоял внушительного вида мужчина:  
\- Здравствуйте, я из техподдержки провайдера TRTW, меня зовут Шивон, - он вежливо склонил голову, - вы ведь вызывали?  
\- Вызывал, - кивнул обнадёженный Кюхён, - идёмте.  
Оказавшись за компьютером, Шивон нахмурился и быстро застучал по клавишам. Замелькали окошки программ, которых Кюхён никогда на своём компьютере не видел. Решив не мешать, он присел на диван и стал наблюдать за специалистом. И в наступившей тишине он услышал, как тот что-то тихо бормочет себе под нос. Прислушавшись, Кюхён разобрал отдельные слова: «Господи», «грешник», «спаси».  
\- Неужели всё так плохо? – вырвалось у него.  
Шивон обернулся к нему, всё так же приветливо улыбаясь:  
\- Нет, но никогда не мешает помолиться за успех дела, - и он снова уставился на экран.  
Для верности молитвы были прочитаны над самим компьютером, кабелем и модемом. Но, очевидно, это не слишком помогло, судя по нахмуренным бровям специалиста.  
\- Может быть, Бог не хочет, чтобы у вас заработал интернет, - в конце концов, развёл руками он. – С вашей техникой всё в порядке, у нас тоже нет никаких неполадок.  
\- Меня не интересует его мнение, - пробурчал Кюхён. – Мне нужен интернет.  
\- Тогда мы постараемся поискать проблему в своём оборудовании. Надеюсь, мы справимся до завтра. С Божьей помощью, конечно, - не очень обнадёживающе пообещал Шивон.  
Закрыв за ним дверь, Кюхён задумался о смене провайдера.

_Час спустя, в офисе компании Turtles rule the world (TRTW)_  
Чонун со вздохом откинулся в кресле. Ерунда какая-то. Вроде бы всё работает, но у этого GaemGyu интернета всё равно нет. Чонун уже раза три просмотрел все параметры соединения, перебрал все провода и выпил в процессе пять кружек кофе.  
В то, что Шивон старался найти проблему у пользователя и не нашёл, Чонун верил. Но понятнее ситуация не становилась. Чонун любил непонятные ситуации, но только не применительно к своей компании.  
Он поизучал взглядом потолок. Но на потолке решения проблемы не оказалось. Как и в шестой чашке кофе. Оставалось одно средство. Чонун открыл шкаф, стоящий в углу офиса и осторожно извлёк на свет потрёпанный бубен. Бубен доставался из шкафа только в крайних случаях, и сейчас был именно такой.  
Чонун чётко рассчитанным движением ударил по натянутой коже. Затем ещё, и ещё, и ещё. Глухие протяжные звуки заполнили офис. Из своего уголка выглянул Шивон, неодобрительно покачал головой и снова исчез в груде компьютерных деталей и проводов. Зато из-под стола, на котором стоял сервер, выползла черепашка. Её звали Тангкома, и она была символом компании. А ещё она потерялась пару дней назад. Чонун отложил бубен и взял вернувшуюся пропажу в руки.  
\- Ну и где же ты была? – спросил он, глядя в глаза-бусинки. И тут его осенило. Он подошёл к компьютеру и проверил наличие интернета у страдающего пользователя GaemGyu. Всё было в порядке. Вот только как черепашка смогла оставить его без подключения?

А где-то в маленькой квартире на окраине Сеула Чо Кюхён издал нехарактерный для него вопль искреннего облегчения.

 

_Долго ли, коротко ли…_  
У Чо Кюхёна снова перестал работать интернет. Но в этот раз ему удалось выяснить причину самостоятельно – дело было в модеме. Не горели лампочки-индикаторы подключения.  
И чтобы помощь ему оказали наверняка, Кюхён решил придти в офис провайдера. Он нашёл на официальном сайте его расположение, взял модем и отправился по адресу.  
Офис располагался в десяти минутах ходьбы от его дома в довольно приличном для такого маленького провайдера офисном здании. Поднявшись по лестнице на третий этаж, Кюхён увидел табличку «TRTW. Надёжная связь» и постучал в дверь, около которой висела табличка.  
\- Да-да, войдите, - ответил смутно знакомый голос.  
Кюхён толкнул дверь и оказался в небольшом помещении, заставленном столами почти полностью, так, что между ними было немного свободного пространства, едва хватавшего, чтобы протиснуться. И все эти столы были заставлены компьютерами и какими-то другими устройствами, о назначении которых Кюхён мог только догадываться.  
\- Здравствуйте, чем могу помочь? – донеслось из угла.  
Он обернулся на голос и увидел улыбающегося человека за столом, заваленным бумагами и заставленным кружками. А ещё Кюхён узнал его голос – именно его он услышал, когда позвонил в техподдержку.  
\- Здравствуйте, у меня что-то с модемом случилось, лампочки при подключении кабеля не горят. Может, посмотрите, что с ним? – и он протянул модем Чонуну, как было написано у него на бейджике.  
Тот взял у него устройство и поднял на Кюхёна извиняющийся взгляд:  
\- К сожалению, наш технический специалист сейчас уехал по вызову. А вам срочно?  
Кюхён кивнул:  
\- Чем быстрее, тем лучше.  
\- Тогда я могу предложить вам подождать, он обещал быть минут через пятнадцать, - Чонун жестом предложил ему свободный стул рядом с собой. Кюхён сел и ещё раз огляделся. Рядом со столом Чонуна стояла клетка с черепахой, и в этой клетке было гораздо чище, чем в самом офисе.  
От разглядывания черепашки его отвлёк стук в дверь, которая почти сразу распахнулась, и на пороге возник молодой человек с раздражённым лицом и с котом под мышкой. Кот висел на его руке с таким обречённым видом, будто был готов ко всему. В другой руке посетитель держал кабель.  
\- Есть тут кто-нибудь? – резко спросил он, оглядываясь.  
\- Конечно, - Чонун, ловко лавируя между столами, подошёл к посетителю. – Чему могу помочь?  
\- Вот, - посетитель сунул ему кабель. – Замените.  
\- А что с ним случилось? – Чонун внимательно осмотрел кабель.  
\- Кот погрыз, - раздражённо заявил тот. Кот тоскливо мяукнул. – Мне нужен новый!  
\- Новый кот? – невозмутимости Чонуна не было предела.  
\- Новый кабель!  
\- Ничем не могу помочь, это не гарантийный случай. Купите в любом компьютерном магазине новый нужной вам длины.  
Посетитель фыркнул, выхватил кабель из рук Чонуна, только чудом не уронив кота, и хлопнул дверью. Тот вздохнул, возвращаясь на рабочее место, и, увидев вопросительный взгляд Кюхёна, пояснил:  
\- Ким Хичоль, наш любимый клиент. Количество заявок не поддаётся подсчёту.  
Кюхён понимающе кивнул.  
А дверь снова распахнулась. Это оказался уже знакомый Кюхёну Шивон.  
\- Шивон, к тебе клиент, - Чонун вернулся к монитору и потерял к происходящему за его спиной всякий интерес.  
Протиснувшись к столу Шивона, Кюхён протянул ему модем и описал проблему. Тот осмотрел устройство, похмурился и сделал заключение:  
\- С Божьей помощью, завтра будет готово.  
Кюхёну резко захотелось согрешить и придушить Шивона:  
\- А сегодня не получится?  
Тот развёл руками:  
\- У меня другие заявки есть. Не могу же я заставить всех ждать, нехорошо получится.  
\- И много их у тебя? – вдруг подал голос Чонун.  
\- Штуки три, но я не знаю, как быстро справлюсь, - пожал плечами Шивон.  
\- А вас устроит, если мы предоставим вам компьютер с интернетом здесь, пока мы не отремонтируем ваш модем? – обратился к Кюхёну Чонун.  
Тот, недолго думая, буркнул:  
\- А Старкрафт у вас есть?  
Чонун понимающе улыбнулся:  
\- Конечно.

Через три часа, идя домой с починенным модемом в руках и удачно сыгранной кампанией на счету, Чо Кюхён подумал, что, может, и не стоит менять провайдера.


End file.
